It's Not That Easy Being Mean
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about Constantine after what happened in Most Wanted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After talking to Krasavitsa last night, and hearing that a certain somebody will be on the new show aftervall, I felt like writing an new series of one shots set after when Constantine is an adult and after what happened in Most Wanted.**

 **In this first one, it's just a typical day in gulag for Constantine just causing mischief among other things and playing poker at night**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a typical day in the gulag but a certain felonious amphibian was already awake but it was a few weeks after the attempted crime of the century but Constantine was karate kicking his cell door open because it was something he did every morning since he'd first came to the gulag, but he had forgotten how but heard laughter from a table in the mess hall.

"What the heck is going on, comrades?" Constantine asked curious.

"Just what happened to Badguy, that's all." Ivan told him.

Constantine was reading hearing Dominic had been sent back to England makin

g him chuckle because that was what that double crossing Lemur deserved.

"But wasn't Badguy your right hand man, Your Highness?" Big Papa asked as a hiss escaped from Constantine's mouth at that.

"He was until he revealed his true colours, so I had to let him go." Constantine told him.

But when the guards weren't looking, the Bad Frog snuck to the exit that his American cousin and his friends had made so escaped gulag for the day and came back at night.

"Stupid guards, they don't know I know about exit." Constantine said putting the hood of his cloak up so nobody would know it was him or see his mole so was causing mischief, and scamming peopke.

"This is how a guy like me should be, wild and free, not in gulag." Constantine muttered hoping Nadya didn't know or find out what he was doing because she was his only friend besides Hector his pet turtle.

"Better be getting back, as it's getting late." he told himself.

* * *

Nadya sighed hearing singing from the cells or the common area guessing the guys were playing poker again and drinking curious going in there seeing them playing poker and Constantine had been drinking again, making her sigh until she noticed her Bad Frog was acting like his American cousin and talking like him making her giggly.

"Wow, those two are going at it again, but it's hilarious when Boss gets this wayLater but it's okay." Big Papa to,d them.

Later the next day Constantine was sleeping off his night time antics p,us Nadya had made a collect call to America but knew a certain somebody could help Constantine since he had so much talent and he was stuck in gulag hoping Constantine would underdtand.

"Is he awake yet guys, or still sleeping?" Nadya asked them.

"I think he's beginning to stir, but has a pretty big headache." Sergi told her.

Nafya sighed because Constantine like this was not good but she was getting coffee for him because that would help seeing him stumble into Tne mess room in his hooded cloak but sleepy meaning he would be grumpy, and yell a lot seeing him drink teaShe and zoning out, which made her sigh.

The others in his circle of friends chuckled hearing him snore as she picked Constantine up gently taking him back to his cell tucking him in seeing a worried look on Hevtor's face.

"He'll be okay soon, after sleeping." Nadya assured him.

They understood as they were letting Constantine rest up or he would get mad or yell at them.


	2. Friday Night Antics

_A/N_

 _Here's more but hope you guys like plus it's Fall so it's cold but imagined Tne gulag being cold._

 _It's Friday night at the gulag meaning the weekly gulag revue but also the Friday night antis that Constantine and his friends get up to like poker plus Nadya likes the antics._

 _I hope you guys like._

* * *

It was now Fall but it was Friday night meaning it was gulag revue night which made Constantine very excited because he hosted it because he liked doing it after imitating his American cousin while trying to steal the Crown Jewels plus Nadya let him and the others in Tne gulag do as much as they wanted which made Constantine pretty happy, because he loved this.

Nadya chuckled as the revue was over for Tne week making Constantine and his gulag friends happy plus he knew his cousin's show was returning to TV which annoyed Tne felonious amphibian but his revue was cooler.

"You up for poker, comrade?" Ivan asked.

"You know it, you know?" Constantine replied going to his cell to get ready putting on his hooded cloak but smirked feeding his pet turtle Hector because he'd missed him while doing Tne revue, so was having fun with him.

He was happy that he was ruling the gulag like it was his kingdom so had been mad when Kermit had screwed things up.

"I'm glad you're okay, because daddy missed you plus I am playing poker with the guys." Constantine to,d him shivering because the gulag was cold during Fall but got colder during Winter, so he wore his hooded cloak a lot along with drinking coffee and wearing extra blankets.

"Aww, it's okay budfy plus you feel a little warm." he told him.

He was putting a blanket he had knitted around the turtle so was letting him rest off whatever bug he had going to where the others were making sure the guards didn't see because unlike Nadya, they were strict but Nadya cared about him and the others since they were family but was going there after tucking Hector in.

* * *

Later that evening Constantine and his buddies were in the warmest room of the gulag playing poker but drinking coffee because it was keeping them warm plus Josh was drinking tea with honey because he had a sore throat from singing a lot at the revue which bugged the others but Constantine bothered by that, hoping that Hector was okay, because it was like he had a fever drinking coffee.

"Tonight went well, at the revue eh?" Ivan said.

"Yep, but things are good like this room." Sergi said hearing giggles as it was kids making Constantine smirk but was hearing footsteps seeing Nadya.

"Poker I see?" she said.

"Yeah it's how we blow off steam, besides other things." Constantine heard Big Papa say but he was gawking at Nafya feeling funny shaking it off after she left.

"I think somebody has a crush, on Nadya." Big Papa told them.

Constantine blushed as he was drinking coffee with vodka in it but Tne others were making sure he didn't overdo it on Nadya's orders plus had ordered take out for dinner.

They were relaxing plus were watching TV but Constantine was sleepy after things which made the others chuckle at their king and would help him back to his cell later, after things.


	3. Catching Cold

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more and felt like writing more for Constantine but it's very cool._**

 ** _In this one Constantine catches a flu bug that has been going around gulag but hiding Tne fact he is sick, but Nadya will help him out._**

 ** _I hope you guys like._**

* * *

"Ugh, I don't feel so good Hector but I can't let the others know." Constantine to,d his pet turtle.

It was a few days later but Constantine wasn't feeling so hot like he'd caught something plus a cold was going around the gulag which bothered Nadya because she considered them all Fami,y after Kermit had opened her eyes to the idea of Fami,y, but Tne madter thief sighed.

He was feeling buggy and stuffed up, p,us his throat hurt, his nose was stuffy plus felt hot and cold but grumpy and tired so was putting on his hooded cloak and going to get breakfast even if he wasn't feeling so well.

At Tne mess hall his comrades were curious because he was picking at his gruel but drinking coffee making them underdtand.

"You okay Constant, you seem a bit off?" Ivan asked.

"I'm good comrades, don't worry." Constantine said softly and coughing which worried them wondering if they should get Nadya.

"I'm fine, it's just sneezes." Constantine lied.

The Great Escape sighed because they were Fami.y but he sensed something was wrong with their leader as Constantine sighed because he cared about them so couldn't let them down.

"Hey it takes more than a cold, to bring me down remember?" Constantine saiHe had Hector in a pouch on his back d sneezing which bothered them plus he was going out for a bit using the exit in Tne coal mines which he had found out about.

He already had his hooded cloak on plus Hector was in the pouch on his back where he kept his most precious things including Hector so was leaving plus it was Fall so it was semi cold but it would get colder in Winter.

He was excited but was feeling red hot thanks to the germs running wild through his immune system but he was ignoring it.

He was going to a coffee place he liked in town but drinking hot cocoa because as a child, it sort of helped him feel better a little when he was sick plus blowing into napkins plus had the hood of his cloak up so nobody would know it was him, so it was okay but he was not feeling too good.

"Maybe it's just sniffles, you know?" Constantine said sounding scratchy.

He was deciding to go back to gulag and get a good rest as that might help him feel better sneaking back into gulag going to his cell but his head really hurt lying down.

Tne otners were concerned for him guessing he was not himself hoping that Nadya would know because they cared about him.

"We should let him be, so he can rest." Sergi said.

They nodded as they were going about things but they hoped that things were okay so we're getting him some juice.

* * *

Nadya was stunned finding a feverish and sick Constantine at her door which bothered her because she really cared about him guessing it was Tne flu bug that was going around gulag guessing he didn't want to lie down so he needed to be checked out letting him lie down in her room putting a blanket over him tucking him in knowing Tne others would be worrying.

"Is Constant okay, is he sick?" Ivan asked her.

"I'm not sure boys, it could be that flu bug." Nadya replied.

They were hing their leafer was okay but had to let him rest because he needed it and the doctor would check him out going about their day.

Nadya was getting the doctor to check Constantine out but was humming a lullaby her motner used to sing to her as a kid seeing him asleep which was cute.

The doctor to,d her that Constantine did have the flu but was giving him a flu shot hearing him whimper making Nadya understand so she was carrying him back to his cell, hearing him cough up a storm making her worry.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay Bad Frog." she said.

He nodded because he liked being around her because they had been good friends since they were kids but the others didn't know which was a good thing because they would make assumptions.


	4. Halloween Mischief

"Happy Halloween suckers!" Constantine said giggling and being mischievous.

It was Halloween night and Halloween fitted Tne Bad Frog because it was a time of mischief and candy plus he was getting candy for Tne otners at gulag but causing mischief since he used Tne coal mine exit but Nadya didn't mind because he was becoming infamous.

"Bad Frog!" some people yelled.

"Aw, shut it!" Constantine said.

He was having a blast being his usual self but was getting back to the gulag by midnight dragging full sacks of candy with him entering the gulag seeing the others there excited.

"Who's ready, to rot their teeth?" Constantine asked.

"Yes!" Sergi cheered along with Tne others making Tne Bad Frog smirk because he liked his friends at gulag since they were like family even though he didn't like that word.

Plus he saw packages from America guessing who'd sent them as Nadya nodded.

"Yes, your American cousin sent them since you love Halloween plus you guys like candy." Nadya said.

Constantine saw costumes in one grabbing a vampire costume making Nadya chuckle at him seeing him put fangs in like his metal dentures.

The others were putting on outfits but Nadya smirked as they were having fun.

* * *

The next morning the guys in the gulag were having candy hangovers Fron toomuch candy last night which made Nadya understand feeling bad for them because they weren't feeling good so Constantine was understanding because he hadn't eaten that much candy last night during the little party last night.

"They'll be okay Nadya, because we're tough." he told her.

"I know, but we're family even though you hate that word." Nadya replied.

Constantine nodded as he was drinking coffee but feeling quiet because he hated the idea of family which was why he liked being in gulag because everybody looked out for themselves until Kermit had came here and it had screwed his kingdom up.

Nadya knew that Constantine needed to bond with his American cousin plus Kermit was visiting very soon.

She was keeping this a secret because Constantine might get mad and end up on the Wall sighing as they were eating gruel together.

"Oh yeah, I put photos of last night, on Facebook." Constantine told her.

Nadya knew that Kermit had probably seen but was giving the others medicine to help with their sugar hangovers but it was like when he drank too much wine or cocktails so had gotten used to hangovers by now.

"You have a point, Bad Frog." Nadya said.

"Yep, but I'm just gonna have fun." Constantine told her since she knew he used the coal mine exit but as long as he came back to gulag, she didn't mind what he did.

She saw him leave hoping he would be careful out there.


	5. Caring A Little

"C'mon, Cuz we have to try and bond at least for Nadya." Kermit pleaded.

"I care about Nadya, but not you as you and your weirdos ruined my fun!"NaConstantine snapped wearing a tux.

"I know, and I am kinda sorry but you're family of sorts right?" Kermit said seeing Constantine cross his arms.

Before answering, he could hear coughing and sneezes realising it was Nadya making him anxious because he cared about Nadya getting onto her back feeling she was war very warm.

"I'm okay boys, don't worry." Nadya said coughing.

"Hey, we need you better since you look out for us, you know?" Ova said.

"We're not letting our first Thanksgiving get wrecked, because you're stuffed up." Big Papa said as Nadya felt woozy.

"I got things here Cuz, go help Nadya." Kermit told Constantine.

Nadya smirked after getting into bed but saw Constantine bringing her tissues making her smile blowing into tnem lying down.

After leaving he got Tne doctor to check her out before joining the others and hearing it was the flu made him sad going to join the othersicking at food making Tne others underdtand because he cared about Nadya.

* * *

After dinner Big Papa and the others were playing poker noticing a certain somebody was not here but guessed he was with Nadya seeing Kermit join tnem.

"Constant kinda turned in, for Tne night after we talked but he's very protective of you guys especially Nadya." Kermit said.

"Yes, during dinner he was pretty quiet, not cracking jokes or impressions plus was staring at Nadya's spot at Tne table." Sergi said.

He understood that his mischievous cousin did care about things especially Nadya which was good seeing his cousin making tea with honey heading to where Nadya was seeing her asleep making him smirk putting it on her bedside table letting her rest.

He went back to his cell but knitting something for Nadya to make her feel better p,us had a lime green knitted blanket around him that was soft but kept out the cold so was humming hoping things would be okay.

He was thinking about his cousin's offer but unsure because he had lived in Russia since he was born so felt unsure but maybe he could try it stunning Kermit but happy about Tjis.


	6. Happy Holidays

"We need to get a tree, to put all our gifts under boss if we get any that is." Sergi told Constantine.

Tne felonious amphibian nodded because it was December and meant Christmas was on it's way which was Tne most wonderful time of Tne year but at gulag Christmas was different making Constantine underdtand, but was spending the holidays with Kermit.

"Yes, plus I can handle this guys." Constantine told him as his friends were nodding because he would come through for them.

Nadya was knowing this but hadn't told them because they always did Christmas together seeing Kermit show up but was impressed by the decorations seeing Constantine and the others dragging a tree inside that Constantine had cut down in Tne forest.

"Woah, you cut it down?" Kermit asked stunned.

"Yes, why're you surprised?" Constantine asked.

The others were very exvited grabbing tinsel, bells and otner decorations they could find as Constantine was helping making both Kermit and Nadya smirk.

"Well, we like the holidays, you know?" Ivan said.

Kermit nodded but saw Constantine quiet guessing he hadn't told them he w"Heh as spending the holidays with him making him underdtand.

"They won't be mad, but happy as they are your friends." he told Constantine but Nadya understood kissing him as they were under mistletoe making the others chuckle.

"That's funny, but we gotta get going." Kermit reminded Constantine as they were leaving but Nadya was explaining making them understand.

"Hey, just have fun okay?" Big Papa told him.

Constantine nodded as he was leaving with Kermit making them underdtand knowing that their king would have fun.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the studio but Kermit and the others were working on the Up Late With Piggy Christmas special but Constantine sighed because tonight at gulag was the most fun because they would party, or tell stories at midnight along with singing carols as he missed that right now but Kermit noticed his Russian cousin was sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Kermit asked softly.

"No, I am missing things back at gulag because we would party and tell stories along with singing carols along with giving gifts." Constantine admitted sniffling making him feel bad.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry you're missing your favourite tradition." Kermit said gettingvan idea in his mind making Constantine smirk because it sounded fun.

They were going to the gulag with gifts but also treats knowing things would be okay plus they managed to get there by morning.

The others were stunned that they'd brought them gifts plus Constantine was dressed like Santa impressing Nadya since Constantine had missed Christmas Eve which he loved but a weird feeling was going through the master thief.

"That's normal this time of year, but you're not sick." Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded but were having fun before leaving with Kermit so he could get back for morning but as they got back he saw Constantine asleep tucking him in letting him sleep going to bed himself.


	7. New Year Antics

It was New Year's Eve at the gulag but they were having a party plus Constantine had stolen fireworks since at New Year's Eve you needed fireworks making Nadya chuckle plus it meant resolutions wondering what his woukd be, going to see him finding him back probably from whatever epic mischief he'd caused.

"Oh hey Nadya, I was you know?" Constantine said blushing.

She smirked because it was cute and they liked each other plus Big Papa and the others were betting on if they would kiss on New Year's Eve making Constantine go even pinker.

"L-Let's just get back to business, okay?" Constantine said to them trying not to show he liked Nadya.

"It's okay as your secret is safe, comrade but you got fireworks right?" Ivan asked him.

Constantine nodded since he loved explosions so was fixated with fireworks because he loved blowing things up but knew things would go well.

"Yes, I stole fireworks for celebrations." Constantine told them smirking with pride since smiling or a smirk was rare with Constantine

They were goofing around plus had plenty of wine for the event knowing Constantine woukd get drunk meaning Nadya would have to tend to him.

"I can handle myself with alcohol, remember?" he told him as they exchanged a look knowing the bad frog had a terrible track record with being drunk.

They were hoping for more impressions from Constantine since when he got drunk, he started acting like Kermit which they found hilarious and Nadya found adorable seeing they had the revue first, so Constantine had to wait but she woukd reward him later.

During the revue, Constantine was in a good mood since it was the holidays like at Christmas when they were getting presents.

After the revue Nadya noticed Constantine looked sleepy and Tne party wasn't for a while so he could nap seeing him hug her leg as he loved being around her so right now, her heartbeat was soothing him into sleep.

She was carrying him to where he normally slept but the otners smirked knowing Tbey were right about their bet making Nadya curious yet annoyed knowing why Constantije had went pink earlier.

She hoped he was okay, but later during the party mischief was going on plus Constantine was dressed in a tux but had his hooded cloak over it since it made him feel more comfortable uncorking the champagne as Nadya saw spurts of it shoot out.

"Oops, you know how things get around here." he said kissing her makimg her blush along with the others smirk.

"Called it, comrades!" Ivan said as the others laughed.

* * *

A/N

He-he I couldn't help but update as you guys know how much I am fixated with Constantine and his antics plus I have more ideas after watching Muppets Most Wanted tonight in such a long while, but hope you guys like.

In this one, it's New Year's Eve and the gulag is excited plus Constantine and Nadya are getting c,over to the point where the others are betting on them missing when the clock strikes midnight, as those two are awesome.


	8. Getting A Little Thief

It was night time as Constantine was taking a stroll through the Russian streets after using the coal mine exit but had been having fun hearing sounds from an alley making Tne Bad Frog curious going over there feeling a rock hit his head wondering who or what had Tne guts to dare do this, to Tne world's most dangerous frog.

"What the heck-?" Constantine said as the stranger revealed herself.

it was a five year old amphibian female with long lime green hair, wearing a hooded cloak but it was Tne mole on her lip that made him curious.

"Who're you, where are your parents?" Constantine asked her.

"Tne name's Sneaker, just Sneaker and my birth Mom dumped me at a shelter when I was just a tadpole in a bowl but I escaped you know?" she explained.

Constantine knew that she was like him so knew that they were meant to be together so was deciding to adopt her going back to gulag with her making her impressed.

"So, this is where Tne world's most dangerous frog lives, eh?" Sneaker said making Constantine smirk at her.

He heard her yawn but was letting her in the spare bed of his cell but heard her snore making him chuckle softly hoping Nadya didn't mind about this or would make up a story as to why Sneaker was here.

Nadya was curious seeing a frog girl with a mole on her lip seeing Constantine put a finger to his mouth explaining about Sneaker making her understand finding it sweet.

"You sure about this, as you're not good with kids?" she told him.

"This is different, as she is a bad froglet like me." Constantine told her making her amused because she knew that he could help Sneaker out because it seemed like fate he had found Sneaker.

He was nodding but sleepy lying beside Hector seeing Sneaker asleep passing out in sleep makimg Nadya smirk since she cared about the guys in gulag, but really cared about Constantine so guessed Sneaker could help him too.

The next morning Constantine heard commotion which made him curious because he saw Sneaker was gone guessing she was Tne source of the commotion seeing she'd picked fights with guards, impressing him and the others especially Nadya.

"You better be careful, or you might end up on the wall." she told the little thief.

Sneaker rolled her eyes because she'd been through worse at that shelter she'd spent Tne first five years of her life in but she preferred not talking about it making them understand but they were having breakfast.

The others were astounded that Sneaker was a stray of sorts but happy that Constantine was letting the kid stay but knew she could make Constantine very happy and she already was hearing him boast about something

"Things are going to be fun here, eh?" Sneaker said as Nadya nodded because they were a family of sorts even though Constantine hated the mention of family seeing Sneaker start a food fight and tormenting Josh makimg Constantinr chuckle

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the antics and listening to music made me remember about Sneaker, Constantine's little thief since she warms his heart a bit like Nadya

In this one, Constantine finds a mischievous Bad Froglet that reminds him of himself so he adopts her of sorts which stuns the gulag


	9. Meltdown

**A/N**

 **More of the series, since I was reading the series again and wanted to write more since I still like Constantine plus this one is very charged with emotion because a certain Thief is having a meltdown which has Tne whole hulag shaking.**

 **In this one, Constantine is majorly riled up and Tne whole gulag is worried but Nadya might help**

* * *

"What's up, with our king why is he stressed?" Ivan asked as lately Constantine had been a bit riled up and angry which when it happened, was not good in gulag to the point where they would hide until Constantine had calmed down.

Nadya knew her bad frog had meltdowns a lot due to his Asperhers plus Kermit had been e-mailing him which was a factor to Constantine's recent temper seeing Sneaker curious.

"We have to let him cool himself down before we can talk to him, or he'll get madder which is not good but he will calm down." Nadya told her.

Tney and Tne others in Tne gulag could hear Constantine cursing in Russian while breaking boards, making Nadya happy he was doing that on boards instead of peopke knowing he would have to spend time on the Wall when he cooled down.

Thankfully she could hear him begin to get calmer which relieved her and the others but Sneaker was understanding seeing Nadya taking Constantine with her.

"He'll be okay, right now that he's calmed down?" she asked.

"Yes, but Nadya is provably helping him so it is fine so don't worry little one." Big Papa said to her seeing her sigh going to cause sone mischief since she had found a group of tadpole,e kids her age who loved mischief like she did.

She just hadn't told Constantine yet, but she could use sone mischief to take her mind off things sneaking out using the secretbexit in Tne coal mine which Constantine had told her about, hoping he would be okay.

Nadya sighed seeing broken boards everywhere which made her curious after putting Constantine on the Wall plus they had the werkly revue which they liked doing every week which a certain thief hosted realising now why Kermit had been bothering him.

She heard Sneaker throwing cupcakes at a dartboard as otner amphibian kids her age laughed making her smile guessing they were her posse like Constantine with Tne otners.

"Oh hey Nafya, how's Constantine?" she adked.

"Still cooling down, and see you made friends eh?" Nadya replied.

Sneaker sighed as they left going to get a snack but saw Constantine meditating guessing it was better to leave him alone right now sering Ivam nod.

"He just nedds time, to cool off but Hector can help you know?" Sergi replied

Sneaker hoped so but saw it was dinner time going to the mess hall with the others hoping Constantine was okay but sitting by herself at a table making some of Constantine's friends sigh because she was Sny around them.

"I hope, that he's okay." Sneaker told herself drinking milk but was humming to herself which Nadya found adorable seeing Constantine with her but he felt bad for scaring Sneaker.

Nadya knew that he cared about Sneaker and the others but needed he,p with his Aspergers Makimg Nafya nod hoping thimgs would work out.


	10. Making Friends with A Phantom

"Stupid good frog, making me help aroubd studio." Constantine muttered doing karate to vent, as Nadya had let him leave gulag and he and Sneaker had moved to his apartment in LA as long as he behaved.

Plus it was summer, and Sneaker was resistant about the subject of starting school, because she was a thief

in training with Constantine being her dad of sorts, who needed school?

Constantine was curious hearing mischievous laughter, and Dudley, Kermit and Piggy yelling wondering if his little thief had pulled some awesome prank, and he'd missed it!

"Deadly get back here, as you promised to behave!" he heard Dudley yell.

He knew that name, realising it was a certain phantom of the muppets, who happened to be Dudley's twin brother rubbing his webbed hands in glee.

"Oh hey, Bad Frog." Deadly said being there..

"Hey Deadly, long time, no ser." Constantine replied fist bumping, as he and Deadly were good friends and partners in mischief chuckling making Dudley gulp.

"Pkease don't give him ideas bad frog, as I know you two cause epic mischief together." Dudley said to Constantine seeing the bad frog roll his eyes at the blue skinned and scaled dragon male.

"We're just having fun, Brit." Constantine said, as Deadly chuckled.

"He-lo dad, what's going on?" Sneaker asked.

Deadly was surprised seeing the little mischievous female tadpole in her hooded cloak, wondering where she'd came from making Constantine chuckle.

"I adopted her, her name's Sneaker plus she and your kid Jareth would get along." Constantine said.

Deadly grinned, at how mischievous this kid was, but guessed she'd been bothering Dudley se but eing her nod saying she'd hidden his things making Deadly chuckle hysterically.

"Yeah, you fit well with your dad plus you and Jareth would get along hehe." Deadly told her.

"Constant, did you have anything to do with what happened to Dudley?" Kermit asked.

"Nope, I was talking to Deadly the whole time." Constantine replied.

* * *

Later that evening, both Constantine and Sneaker were at their apartment home but Constantine was preparing to go put all night heisting but Sneaker was staying where it was safe making the five year old understand plus was ordering pizza for herself, making Constantine chuckle.

He was loving being her father, plus he was teaching her thief things which made them both happy, plus he was enrolling Sneaker in kindergarten because she was the right age which made the little thief nervous

"Atta girl, stay here and have fun but I'll be backwater." Constantine said hugging her.

Sneaker nodded, seeing her dad leave but hoped he'd be safe out there, or that the cops wouldn't bust him even though he was the world's most dangerous frog, and a master thief.

"I guess it's just you and me, and Hector until dad gets back." she said to her stuffed frog Baba.

She was playing with toys she'd foubd that looked like they'd belonged to her dad when he was her age plus heard the pizza was here grabbing a wad of cash stunning the delivery guy giving it to him.

Sneaker grinned, after slamming the door, and doing the locks just in case but eating as it had been a long day in her opinion yawning pouring herself soda which would make her hopped up for a bit.

Later around sunrise, Constantine was back smirking seeing Sneaker on the couch asleep cuddling her stuffed frog but kissed her forehead seeing a smirk on her face in sleep going to bed himself, since being out all night tired him out hoping zKermit didn't find out but didn't care what he thought.


	11. First Day Antics

It was the night before she was to start kindergarten, but Sneaker was really anxious about it because she found it hard to make friends with other kids because of her Aspergers like her dad, but was putting on a brave face hoping her little group of friends back at gulag were okay, despite wanting to write to Tnem

Nadya had given the little thief the gulag address, so she could write to her uncles but also her friends making Sneaker relieved plus she'd written a long letter but had posted it, with her dad's help so hoped they would respond

She sighed looking at the clock, as it was two in the morning but Constantine had went heisting as usual, but she was putting on the lamp.

"I hope he's okay out there, despite the fact he's big and brave." she mused to herself plus she'd had a bad dream, about kindergarten so wanted her dad to make her feel better going to get a drink, as it would sooth her nerves.

She was pouring herself milk, but it made her want cookies getting some, since milk and cookies went together very well feeling a bit better so wanted to scare her fears away like Constantine had taught her.

"A little karate should help, as it is how he scares away his problems." she mused.

She was focusing, taking a stance but practising what Constantine had shown her as part of her training because one day, she would be the next world's most dangerous frog.

* * *

Later she had fallen asleep without realising it hearing her dad singing, awake getting dressed in her typical hooded cloak, going to the kitchen seeing her dad there.

"Hey sleepyhead, excited about school?" Constantine asked, seeing her quiet guessing she was nervous about starting kindergarten which he could get, knowing Deadly's son woukd be in her class.

"Just relax, as it'll work out." Constantine assured her, as she was eating up seeing Hector nuzzle her foot, making the thief in training smile.

It reminded him at that age, plus remembered that Sneaker had spent the first few years of her life in that shelter so guessed they were both learning how to bond.

"Okay, I guess." Sneaker muttered softly scowling, making Constantine sigh.

He just hoped that her first day would go well, with lots of mischief seeing Sneaker smile, after he said that which eased his worry a tad, as they arrived at Henson Elementary seeing the other parents gulp, making both Constantine and Sneaker chuckle softly, cracking knuckles.

A light blue skinned and scaled boy dressed like a certain phantom grinned, seeing Sneaker because his dad had told him about her so was excited to meet her, revealing baby dragon fangs.

"So, you're the little bad frog, my phantom of a dad told me about?" he said seeing Sneaker nod.

"Wow, you're Deadly's kid, awesome!" Sneaker said blushing.

"Let's go to the castle, and talk." Jareth said to her going to the pkay castle in the class room making Sneaker impressed, but they were hanging out and talking.

Later that day while at the studio, Constantine saw his phone go off, as it was the principal of Sneaker's school making the master thief excited and Kermit worried since Sneaker was very mischievous and impulsive seeing his cousin leave, going with him.

They saw Sneaker outside the office, but not afraid making Constantine chuckle high fiving her.

He was grinning with pride, hearing how much chaos Sneaker had caused and on her first day too making the principal nervous, knowing he was a master thief.

"She's just having fun, p,us it's kindergarten." Constantibe said crossing his arms.

Kermit could not believe this, seeing him leave, assuring the principal he would keep an eye on things.


	12. Ditching School

"I guess it's just you and me, Baba since dad went out heisting all night, even though he doesn't like it when I call him dad so it's work in progress." Sneaker told her stuffed frog, while in her room in Constantine's apartment plus she'd had dinner since Constantine had ordered takeout but Sneaker was a little lonely hiding it from her so called adoptive father.

"Hey, he left his iPod here, sweet as we can listen to music, while we do stuff." Sneaker said, Fibding headphones she'd used on the pkane to watch movies, hoping Constantine woukd not mind, that she'd swiped his iPod liking his music which was helping the lonely feeling melt away remembering the walkie- talkie, that Jareth had given her.

"He's probably sleeping right now, since we have school, but I know how to read and write already, I just go, for law's sake." she told Baba seeing it was four in the morning which was fine by her, she coukd just fall asleep in class.

Around sunrise, Constantine returned with sacks full of jewels for him, and toys for Sneaker, since she was perfect for him seeing her asleep on the couch, surprised she'd stayed up all night, making himself coffee and pouring Coke into a glass for his little thief since kids and coffee were a bad mix, from what Nadya had told him guessing she'd been lonely.

"Sweet, Lucky Charms and Coke for breakfast, this is gonna be good, spasibo." Sneaker said, after waking up.

"Wait, you've never had stuff like this for breakfast, what did you eat you know?" Constantine asked, curious since the female tadpole didn't talk about the place she'd been dumped in since she was a baby, getting it.

"Just gruel, you know?" Sneaker replied softly, drinking but yawning, from staying up late, deciding to not let her go to schoo,, even if Kermit foubd out because she hated it and she was tired.

He hoped that a after sleeping, she would feel better, plus he needed to sleep after being up all night eating pop tarts, making Sneaker curious because he was a master thief hearing him yawn, getting it.

"We both need more sleep, don't you think?" Constantine told her, seeing her nod going to her room.

She was climbing into bed, but out like a light unaware Jareth was trying to call her, hoping things were alright.

Around early afternoon, both her and Constantine began to stir, feeling better making Sneaker grin, realising Constantine had let her ditch school, hoping Kermit woukdn't be mad at him, but he knew Sneaker hated school, plus she was already very smart.

Sneaker was playing with her new toys, and Baba in her room, guessing Constantine was busy doing things, like planning heisting for later so was leaving him be so was relaxing hearing her dad ordering takeout.

"I hope, that Jareth's not mad because I didn't show up at school." she said, seeing her dad come in saying that Kermit wanted her to meet her cousins, plus Yoko was having a sleepover tonight, making Sneaker nervous, because she never went to a sleepover before, or had real friends hoping that her cousins weren't mean to her, because of her dad.

"They won't be sweetie fly, good frog promised-" Constantine told her, seeing her pack for it, keeping calm because maybe it would be a good thing, going to the living room while he was getting ready for heisting, since he was taking her and after a while,they were leaving the apartment building going to the studio, but seeing Jareth relieved Sneaker.

"How come you weren't at school, as I was worried about you?" he asked her.

"My dad let me stay home, since school and I don't like each other." Sneaker told him.


End file.
